A Literal Twist Of Fate
by XtremeHardyzGurl3X
Summary: *Chapter 4 up!* Rated PG-13 for some bad language in later chapters. Talena Jackson joins the WWF and meets up with an old friend, Amy Dumas, but what will happen between Talena and Jeff Hardy? r/r plzzz
1. The Entrance

Authors Notes: // indicates a thought of Talenas. \\ indicates a thought by  
Jeff. ** is a thought by any other characters. Talena is my character, Jeff Hardy,  
Matt Hardy, Lita (Amy Dumas) belong to themselves, as do any other characters.  
DONT SUE!  
I'm writing other chapters but plz review and tell me if you want them posted or  
whether I should haul ass and never show my face around these parts again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ RAW IS WAR, Dudleys vs. Hardys w/ Lita - standard match ~~  
  
Jeff is beating on Buh Buh in one corner, and D-Von is beating on  
Matt in the opposite corner. Lita is pounding on the mat trying to   
encourage Matt to fight back. Suddenly "Live Wire" by Fozzy hits  
the PA, and the 5 superstars stop whatever they're doing and look at  
the titantron, puzzled.   
  
A tall blonde haired woman wearing a short combat skirt, black knee   
length boots and a black t-shirt walks onto the titantron,   
steel chair in hand, with a grin on her face. Both Dudleyz look at each other   
puzzled, but then break out into evil grins. Lita looks up at them and  
breaks into a smile of her own, while the Hardys have no idea who the woman  
is. Lita distracts the ref. The mystery woman slides in the ring and looks   
about to hit Matt, then turns to D-Von and cracks him round the head twice,   
and then does the same to Buh Buh. Matt sprints and covers D-Von, as Lita  
yells at the ref to count. The Hardyz get the 3 count and Lita slides into   
the ring. The two women embrace in the center of the ring before walking backstage,  
followed by two confused Hardy boys.  
  
~~In the back~~  
  
Amy: Oh it is so great to see you again Talena!  
Talena: Likewise, its been so long I couldn't wait to get back!  
Amy: When you called me I was so excited that you were coming!  
  
Jeff stands behind them checkin' out Talena, while Matt stands by Amy's  
side  
  
Matt: And you are...?  
Talena: Oh sorry! I'm Talena Jackson.. in ring persona, Talena Dudley.  
Jeff: DUDLEY??  
Talena: Thats what I said! Have I mentioned how much I love your hair?  
  
Jeff smiles and looks slightly embarassed  
  
Amy: Anyway, what made you turn on the others?  
Talena: I always loved Spike the best and hated the other two for how they treated  
him, so I'm gettin revenge! They never appreciated me anyway..  
Matt: So what are you gonna do now?  
Amy: She's joinin us!  
Jeff & Matt: She is?  
Talena: I am?  
Amy: Well you're my best friend aren't you..  
Jeff: *cough* excuse me?  
Amy: Well I love you too Jeff...  
Talena: Well I'd love to.. if it's ok with you all..?  
Matt: Sure!  
  
Talena turns to look at Jeff and smiles sweetly. Jeff looks into her piercing blue  
eyes and get rather flustered.  
  
Jeff: Um.. yeah.. love to have you with us  
Talena: You're sure? I mean I don't want you sayin that if you're uncomfortable with it..  
Jeff: I'm sure! Sounds..fun!  
  
Jeff smiles at her and she smiles back at him  
  
//Damn that accent just makes me wanna melt.. and those eyes.. he's such a hottie! What  
are you thinkin Talena? A guy as great as that has gotta be datin'.. or he won't like  
someone like me... oh well I can dream//  
  
Jeff: Talena? TALENA?  
Talena: Huh?  
Jeff: What happened then you seemed to be somewhere else?  
Talena: Oh... nothin sorry!  
Jeff: You wanna come out with us tonight?  
Talena: Um.. sure yeah  
Amy: What is wrong with you girl?  
Talena: NOTHING!  
  
Amy and Matt look at each other with knowing looks on their faces, while Talena  
and Jeff stand side by side.. Talena looking at her feet  
  
Amy: Well come one!  
Talena: Huh?  
Amy: We're going shopping!  
Talena: last time I checked I had clothes..  
Amy: Well if you're gonna join us you gotta get our style..  
Talena: Whats wrong with the style I've got?  
  
She puts her hands on her hips and Jeff starts checkin her out again  
  
\\She's so hot.. but she'd never like me... \\  
  
Jeff: Can't see anythin wrong with the outfit from where I'm standin'  
  
Matt shot him a warning glance  
  
Amy: There's nothin wrong with it.. I just think you should get more... our kinda  
clothing.  
Talena: Oh fine..  
  
They begin to walk off and Talena stops half way down the corridor  
  
Talena: Jeff! Stop staring at my ass!  
Matt: Busted!  
  
Amy and Talena start giggling and walk out to the parking lot arm in arm  
  
Matt: Jeff you've got a girlfriend!  
Jeff: I know! Ya can't say Talena's not hot though..  
Matt: I know... but I'm single, you're not! What about Keeley?  
Jeff: Matt y'know I love her and I wouldn't dream of cheatin on her but there's somethin  
about Talena..  
Matt: Well you better tell her you got a girlfriend cause I think she likes you.. as more than  
a friend?  
Jeff: Matt y'know that could never happen... I mean it's me. All the girls usually go for you!  
Matt: She may be different.. anyway we're pickin the girls up at 7 so we'd better get goin'  
Jeff: .. yeah..  
  
The two guys walk down to the parking lot and leave in Jeff's corvette 


	2. Revelations

Talena and Amy are walking round the mall with about 10 bags each. Talena is looking  
a little weird and Amy soon picks up on it, being her best friend and all..  
  
Amy: Spill!  
Talena: I haven't eaten THAT much  
Amy: Y'know what I mean.. whats goin on with you and Jeff?  
Talena: nothing... I've known him about 10 minutes.. he seems cool though  
Amy: You so want him!  
Talena: I do not!  
Amy: We'll see...  
Talena: What? I don't have a crush on him.. I mean yeah he's cute but so is Matt!  
Amy: but you weren't giving moon eyes to Matt were you?  
Talena: Moon eyes??  
  
Talena playfully punches Amy in the arm and they both burst out laughing, drawing  
lots of attention. They walk to a purple 4x4, dump their bags in the trunk. Talena  
gets in the driving seat and Amy climbs into the passenger seat. They drive off out   
of the car park to Amy's house  
  
~~One hour later~~  
  
Talena and Amy are stood in Amy's living room giving their hair the finishing touches.  
Talena is wearing a baby blue slashed top, leather pants and leather boots. Amy is wearing  
a yellow fishnet top, black cargo pants and trainers  
  
Amy: Talena you look so hot Jeff will love it!  
Talena: ya think? I mean.. it doesn't matter what Jeff thinks anyway..  
  
Lita rolls her eyes and the doorbell rings  
  
Amy: talk of the blue haired devil and his black haired minion of a brother..  
Talena: Where'd that come from?  
Amy: Witty mood..  
Talena: Y' gonna open the door or leave 'em standin'  
  
Amy opens the door and the guys walk in.. Jeff just stares at Talena with shock on his face  
  
Talena: I look that bad huh?  
Jeff: What? NO! You look great!!  
Matt: yeah he's right you do..  
  
Amy coughs  
  
Matt: You look awesome Ames!  
Amy: I know!  
Jeff: yeah Ames you look really nice  
Talena: We gonna leave now or whut?  
Matt: yeah come on..  
  
Amy and Matt walk out the door followed by Jeff and Talena  
  
Jeff: I meant what I said... you look really good tonight  
  
Talena goes a little red and starts pushing her hair out of her face, looking at the floor  
  
Talena: thanks.. You don't look so bad yourself..  
Jeff: haha thanks..  
Talena: so where we goin?  
Jeff: New club in town.. opening night..  
Talena: Oh that sounds cool.. I just hope I dont get drunk again..  
Jeff: Why?  
Talena: Last time I got drunk I kinda started dancing on the bar..The men loved it though  
Jeff: .. I bet.  
  
//oh my god I think he actually likes me! I'm gonna puke, a guy that hot actually likes me!//  
  
\\She looks so hot.. I mean if I didn't have a girlfriend.. Dont think like that Jeff... you're  
with Keeley.. she's hot too\\  
  
They caught up with Matt and Amy and got in Matt's car  
  
~~30 minutes later~~  
  
The 4 of them pull up outside the club, and go inside  
  
Talena: I can't hear myself think in here!  
Amy: Me neither!  
Jeff: I can..  
Matt: But you're weird Jeff!  
Woman: Hey Matty, don't talk about my Jeff like that!  
Talena & Amy: HER Jeff?  
Jeff: Uh.. hey.. this is Keeley.. my girlfriend..  
  
A pretty brunette steps up next to Jeff and holds his hand. She flashes a smile. Talena's face drops,  
and she looks like she's about to cry  
  
Talena: Your girlfriend? *her voice gets shaky* I'm not feeling too good.. I need some fresh air!  
  
Before anyone can comment she runs towards the door and goes outside. Matt and Amy follow, Matt   
glares at Jeff before he leaves  
  
Keeley: What I say?  
Jeff: I don't know.. I'll go get us some drinks..  
  
Jeff heads towards the bar leaving Keeley stood in the middle of the dancefloor, she smirks and walks  
over to a black haired guy and starts talkin to him  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
Talena is crouched on the floor with her head in her hands sobbing her heart out. Amy sits down next to  
her and gives her a friendly hug  
  
Amy: Aww hun I swear I didn't know he was dating someone.. I'd have told you  
Talena: it's ok.. I shoulda known he wouldn't have liked me anyway..  
Matt: Actually I knew..  
Amy: WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?  
Talena: Ames it's ok.. Matt why didn't you say something..  
Matt: I didn't think it was my place.. I warned him this would happen and begged him to tell you..  
I'm so sorry Talena..  
Talena: *sniff* It's not your fault Matt don't worry..   
Amy: You wanna go home?  
Talena: No, I won't let him ruin my night..  
Matt: You sure?  
Talena: yeah.. thanks for bothering.. I mean I haven't known you long have I?  
Matt: But you're a cool person  
  
Matt flashed a grin in an attempt to cheer her up. She let out a small laugh and walked back inside,  
flanked by Matt and Amy. Keeley is making out with the aforementioned black haired guy, and Talena storms  
over to her. Matt and Amy stand in shock. Talena drags Keeley away from the guy and slaps her round the face  
  
Talena: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN?  
Keeley: Havin a good time! I mean I have Jeff wrapped around my little finger.. even if you tell him, he  
won't believe you..  
Talena: You.. BITCH!  
  
She pounces on her and starts punching her in the face. Matt and Amy pull her off and Jeff walks over holding  
2 beers  
  
Jeff: WHATS GOIN ON?  
Talena: Jeff.. I-  
Jeff: not you.. Keeley, why the hell were you makin out with that guy? I saw and heard the whole thing..  
Keeley: Cause' you're no fun!  
  
Talena goes to punch her again but is restrained by Matt  
  
Jeff: Well y'know what.. I'm better without a no good slut like you..  
  
He pours the beer all over her, and walks off. Amy bursts out laughing at the beer soaked girl on the floor,  
and Matt soon joins in. Talena is in no laughing mood, and she follows Jeff slowly outside. When she gets to   
the door she can hear quiet sobs coming from outside.. Jeff. She puts a hand on his shoulder and he turns to   
look at her.. eyes bloodshot and puffy..  
  
Jeff: Talena.. I'm so sorry..  
Talena: What for?  
Jeff: I know I led you on.. and earlier when you were out here with the others I came to the door to apologize  
and I could hear you crying.. I'm sorry!  
Talena: hey.. it's ok! Don't worry about it..  
  
She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a hug. He wraps his arms around her and begins crying again  
on her shoulder.. Talena looks like she's gonna start crying but holds back the tears for the sake of Jeff.  
Matt and Amy join them outside and they all walk back to Matt's car and drive to the hotel.  
  
~~The next day at the Gund Arena~~  
  
Talena walks into Team Xtreme's locker room. Matt is stretching, Amy is on the sofa reading, and Jeff is  
sat there with a blank expression on his face  
  
Talena: uh.. hey guys  
Amy: hey  
Matt: Hey wassup..  
  
Jeff immediately perks up  
  
Jeff: Hey Talena  
Talena: Hey Jeff.. how ya feelin?  
Jeff: I'm good.. you?  
Talena: Oh.. um..fine..  
  
// He's so gonna see through that! I am such a bad liar! I can't exactly say, oh yeah I'm terrible  
because I still fancy the pants off you, even though you probably don't like me //  
  
Vince McMahon walks into the room  
  
Vince: I'm not interrupting anything am I?  
All: No..  
Vince: O..k I wanted to talk to you about a possible storyline involving Talena.. and Jeff..  
Talena & Jeff: WHAT?  
Vince: I was thinkin', Talena joins Team Xtreme.. and as Matt and Amy are about to start dating.. why  
doesn't Talena become Jeff's love interest?  
  
Jeff and Talena look at each other then turn away, both obviously embarrassed   
  
Amy: Yeah sounds good  
Matt: Gets my vote..  
Jeff: um.. why not?  
Talena: I'm outnumbered anyway so why not give it a go..  
Vince: Great! here's your scripts for tonight..  
  
He hands out the scripts and leaves  
  
Jeff: Looks like It's gonna be an eventful Smackdown.. 


	3. A Missed Opportunity

I know it's soon but i'm on a roll lol!  
Thanx 4 da reviews, I love my jeffy! (Not literally mine.... yet ;) DONT SUE!)   
Crzy4skittlz thanx 4 the idea! I am so gonna use that later on!  
  
  
  
  
~~SmackDown! Gund Arena. Dudleyz vs. Hardyz - another standard match~~  
  
Lita and Talena are at ringside. Jeff and Matt execute the Poetry in Motion on Buh Buh, and  
Lita climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Hurricanrana on D-Von behind the ref's back.   
Jeff goes for a pin on Buh Buh but he kicks out after 2. Jeff tags in Matt. Matt beats on  
Buh Buh for a while, until he counters with a chin breaker on Matt. D-Von is outside the  
ring getting a steel chair, and as Buh Buh distracts the ref, he attacks both Hardyz, then  
goes after Talena. He chases her round the ring, and then gets doubleteamed by her and Lita.  
Buh Buh pins Matt and gets a 3 count. Talena disappears. D-Von recovers as Lita is checkin on   
the Hardys. Buh Buh pulls a table into the ring and sets it up. D-Von throws Matt and Lita out  
of the ring. Jeff is about to be 3D'd through the table, when Talena appears from under the ring  
with a fire extinguisher. She moves the table out of the way and sprays foam into the Dudleyz  
faces and cracks them round the head with it. She bends down and checks on Jeff, and helps him  
to his feet. Jeff grabs her and kisses her in the middle of the ring with the crowd going wild.  
They both pull back and Talena hugs Jeff. He puts his arm around her and they walked backstage,  
followed by Matt and Lita.  
  
~~Backstage~~  
  
Amy: Talena.. you're a bit quiet.. you ok hun?  
Talena: Fine  
  
Talena throws her stuff into her bag  
  
Talena: I'm goin now.. I'll see y'all tomorrow..  
  
She heads for the door when Jeff stops her  
  
Talena: What?  
Jeff: Whats wrong? You've been weird ever since our match.  
Talena: Doesn't take a genius does it.. why the hell do you think I'd be weird kissin you?  
Jeff, Matt & Lita: oh..  
Talena: I'll see you tomorrow..  
  
She walks sharply out of the room and towards the parking lot. She bumps into (literally) Chris  
Irvine.  
  
Talena: Oh.. I'm sorry I wasn't lookin where I was goin  
Chris: No problem.. are you ok?  
Talena: I'm fine  
Chris: You sure? I mean I saw that kiss between you and Hardy..   
  
//Don't cry.. don't make a fool of yourself girl..//  
  
Talena: I'm.. fine..  
Chris: That's an obvious lie.. you wanna talk about it? I was just gonna go for a coffee.. join me?  
Talena: yeah.. sure..  
  
They both walk to the canteen and Chris gets 2 coffee's. They sit down and Talena explains the whole  
Jeff situation to Chris  
  
Talena: So I guess that sounds pretty stupid huh?  
Chris: Not at all.. I can understand where you're comin from..  
Talena: I know I'd never have a chance with him..  
Chris: Why the hell not? I mean look at you, you're gorgeous! And he's the stupid one if he can't see that!  
Talena blushing slightly: Y'think?  
Chris slipping into character: I'm the Larger Than Life Living Legend, I don't think, I know! Ok?  
Talena: haha, whatever you say! Anyway I guess I'd better go back to the locker room and face the very loud  
music.. thanks for listening, you've been great!  
Chris: Anytime you need to talk you know where I am!  
Talena: Surrounded by screaming girls I'll bet!  
  
Talena stands up, kisses Chris on the cheek and walks off  
  
Chris to himself: That damn Hardy better grab her quick or someone else will... I think I stand a chance..  
  
~~Team Xtreme locker room~~  
  
Amy: Well you can understand her reasons can't you..  
Jeff: I suppose... I mean I can't honestly blame her cause it isn't an easy storyline after what happened  
last night..  
Matt: Just give her time.. Jeff can I ask you somethin?  
Jeff: Sure big bro what is it?  
Matt: Do you like her?  
Jeff: yeah..  
Matt: I mean really..LIKE her..  
Jeff: Oh... yeah, who wouldn't? shes hot and she has a great personality.. of what I've seen anyway  
Matt: Then tell her how you feel, cause if you don't, I'm sure there's lots of other guys back here that'd  
kill for a shot with her!  
Amy: He's right Matt.. She's probably gone back to the hotel thinkin' that you don't like her..  
Jeff: Alright, I'll tell her..  
  
Talena walks into the locker room sheepishly  
  
Talena: hey guys..  
Amy: Hey! We thought you'd left!  
Matt: You feelin ok?  
Jeff: Where've you been?  
Talena: I didn't go home, I'm feelin better, and I was in the canteen  
Jeff: I need to tell you something..  
Talena: What is it?  
  
Chris bursts in the room. Jeff sighs dejectedly.  
  
Talena: Hey!   
Chris: Hey  
Matt: And you crashed into our locker room because......?  
Chris: Oh.. right.. Um.. Talena. I was wonderin.. do you wanna go out with me tonight?  
Talena: Um... sure why not?  
Chris: Great.. I'll pick ya up from the hotel at 8? that sound ok?  
Talena: Sounds great, I'll see ya then!  
Chris: bye  
  
Chris walks out the door looking more relaxed then when he walked in. Jeff looks a little hurt and starts  
to pack up his stuff  
  
Jeff: I'm a little sore.. from the match.. I'm gonna go to the hotel and get some rest... I'll see ya later  
Matt: bye..  
Amy: later  
Talena: Bye.. Jeff  
  
Jeff walks out and slams the door behind him  
  
Talena: Whats wrong with him?  
Matt: .. I don't know  
Amy: Beats me..  
  
Matt and Amy exchange worried looks  
  
Talena: Oh it's 7 already I'd better get goin, see ya later!  
  
Talena shoots out of the door  
  
Matt: This is bad..  
Amy: Uh huh.. they both want each other so bad but think the other doesn't want them.. I'm so confused I  
think I'm gonna pass out..  
Matt: Breathe.. 


	4. Frustration

That night, Talena and Chris are sat in a resteraunt. There are 2 glasses of wine on the  
table, and Talena is fascinated by hers, which is full, whereas Chris' is half empty.~  
  
Chris: Talena..  
  
She is still staring at her glass in a daze  
  
Chris: TALENA?!  
  
This makes her jump half way out of her seat. Half the resteraunt are staring at them  
  
Talena: Did you say something?  
Chris: Um.. yeah.. You've been staring at that glass for the past half hour. What's wrong?  
Talena: Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?  
Chris: Oh.. I get it now.. It's Jeff isn't it?  
Talena: No! What would make you think that..  
  
She looks around suspiciously and give a few stuck up nosey customers the evils, and then   
downs the whole glass of red wine  
  
Chris: Jeff's over there..  
  
He points over her shoulder and she spins round  
  
Talena: Where? Oh.. You got me..  
Chris: So what is it?  
Talena: Well when you left earlier.. he seemed a little.. different.. I dunno it's  
probably my.. weird mind.. anyway I'm sorry..  
Chris: why?  
Talena: For ruining your evening.. I mean I can't say I've given you 100% attention..  
Chris: Its no problem.. I shouldn't have asked you out so soon after that whole thing with Jeff..  
Talena: chris you're a great guy, and I'm sure you'll make some girl real happy, but--  
Chris: you just want us to be friends?  
Talena: well.. yeah.. are you ok with that?  
Chris: Of course I am.. and you know I'll still be here whenever you need me..  
Talena: thank you so much Chris that means a lot!  
Chris: You wanna go? I mean we've eaten so there's not much to stay for..  
Talena: it's totally up to you!  
Chris: I think we should.. I mean we got a house show tomorrow and we need at least some sleep!  
Talena: yeah.. I'm sorry about all this..  
  
They both stand up and push their chairs in. Chris puts the bill on the table and they begin to   
walk out. Chris puts his arm around Talena  
  
Chris: It's ok.. I say you go for it with Jeff. Then maybe you wouldn't be so pre-occupied  
Talena: Haha... I think I should move on. I mean I doubt he wants me anyway! He's had plenty  
of opportunities with me..  
Chris: Oh believe me.. he wants you.. I can tell  
  
//I hope so.. I feel so mean! I mean Chris is the only guy that has asked me out and I let him  
down like this! All because of that cute.. funny.. sexy.. kind.. DAMNED Hardy boy..//  
  
Chris and Talena walk out of the resteraunt and get a cab back to the hotel  
  
  
~The next day, backstage, at a House Show~  
  
  
Amy, Matt and Talena are sat in the locker room doing absolutely nothing. Jeff doesn't appear to be  
anywhere  
  
Amy: So how'd your date with Chris go?  
Talena: Bad.. I was thinkin about the other half of the Hardys the whole time.. Chris noticed and  
said that it was fine but I still felt mean.. I mean I was supposed to be on a date with him not Jeff!  
Matt: Dammit Talena you gotta talk to him!  
Amy: It's right.. you two are so right for each other but you always seem to get the wrong ideas!  
Talena: What y'mean?  
Matt: Yesterday, when you came in after talkin with Chris? Jeff was about to tell you how he felt and  
Chris walked.. CRASHED, into our locker room and the opportunity was gone!  
Talena: Y' mean? He likes me?  
Amy: Girl are you blind?!  
  
Jeff walks into the room with his bag  
  
Jeff: hey guys  
Amy: Hey  
Matt: Wassup lil bro  
Talena (cheerily): Hi Jeff!  
Jeff: Whats got into you today Talena? Your date a success?  
Talena: No.. complete opposite actually.. we decided to just be friends..  
Jeff (sounding a lot happier): Oh! I mean, you ok?  
Talena: yeah I'm fine! It was mostly my decision anyway.. so you feelin any better?  
Jeff: What?  
Talena: Yesterday you said you felt a little sore from the match.. you ok now?  
Jeff: OH! yeah.. I'm good!  
  
Matt and Amy roll their eyes and look frustrated  
  
Amy: Matt! You wanna come for some coffee? I need to talk to you about a.. storyline!  
Matt: Can't we talk about it here?  
  
Amy kicks Matt in the leg  
  
Matt: Oh! Um coffee.. sure!  
  
They smile and head for the door, Matt nudges Jeff and gives him a "You better tell her now or I'll  
kick your ass" look, and they walk out of the door, Matt complaining about his now painful leg  
  
Talena: O...k I dont even wanna know what that was about!  
Jeff: Talena I need to tell you something..  
Talena: ok..  
Jeff: Um..  
  
Talena gives him a questioning look  
  
\\I CAN'T DO THIS!\\  
  
Jeff: Um.. Vince wants to see us in his office..  
Talena (a little upset): Oh.. ok.. we'd better go now then..  
  
She hastily exits the room. In the corridor Kurt Angle approaches her  
  
Kurt: Hi!  
Talena: hey.. I'm in a bit of a rush sorry  
Kurt: Ok, before you go I wanted to know if you'd go out with me tonight  
Talena: Um.. no sorry. I'm a little busy tonight  
Kurt: Tomorrow?  
  
She gave a small laugh and smiled  
  
Talena: To tell you the truth I'm off dating for a while  
Kurt: Oh so thats how it is huh?  
Talena: Whats how what is?  
Kurt: You go around lookin fine, knowin people are gonna wanna go on a date, then you turn 'em down  
just like that? I mean, you're no better than anyone else here!  
Talena: I never said I was! Now move out of my way  
  
She tries to walk past her but he blocks her way. She tries again and this time Kurt grabs her and  
slams her up against the wall hitting her head  
  
Kurt: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M FED UP OF PEOPLE NOT WANTING TO GET TO KNOW THE REAL ME! I'M ONLY  
LIKE THIS BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE! You're a slut y'know that? I mean, you walk around like your better  
than everyone else, with your almost invisible clothes and lookin hot. Knowing that over half the  
guys here are gonna wanna ask y'out on a date!  
Talena: Yeah, whatever, yadda yadda yadda! Just let me go!  
Kurt: Why?  
Talena: Cause I gotta be somewhere like, 10 minutes ago!  
Kurt: I'll let ya go.. IF you go on a date with me!  
Talena: Um.. lemme think about it - NO!  
  
Kurt hits her in the stomach  
  
//I don't need this right now! This has been the worst day EVER!//  
  
Kurt: Talena, will you go on a date with me?  
Talena: Let me go you son of a bitch!  
Kurt: Hey! I'm being nice here! You could at least be nice back!  
Talena: Fuck off! I wouldn't go on a date with you if my life depended on it!  
  
Kurt bangs her head against the wall a few times and hits her in the ribs. She starts to go a bit faint  
  
Kurt: I suppose you're expectin someone to come save you! Huh? Well y'know what I think? You're nobody!  
No-one cares about you!  
Talena: You'll pay for this  
  
She passes out  
  
Kurt: Oh I don't think so  
  
Kurt laughs and promptly gets hit on the back of the head with a sledgehammer  
  
Jeff: Well I do!  
  
\\Damn she looks so pale.. that damn Angles gonna pay doubly for this..\\   
  
He picks up Talena and carries her down to the Team Xtreme locker room  
  
THIS CHAPTER KINDA SUCKED ROYALLY AS I WAS ALREADY OUT OF INSPIRATION! HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER,  
AND IF IT ISN'T THEN BURN ME AT THE STAKE! 


	5. Confessions & Ending

Jeff, Matt and Lita are sat by a "bed" , or a pathetic excuse for one, in the EMT'S room.  
Talena is still unconscious  
  
Jeff: I did it again Matt, I chickened out, and look what happened!  
Matt: Bro it ain't your fault! You couldn't've known!  
Amy: Jeff he's right.. it was the Olympic Jackass's fault  
Jeff: Oh Angle's not gonna get away with it.. I am gonna challenge him to a match so he'll  
pay  
Talena: now why would you wanna go do that?  
  
Jeff looks surprised and looks down at Talena. She sits up then promptly lies back down  
  
Talena: the room IS supposed to be spinnin' right?  
Amy: Nuh uh!  
Talena: Oh.. I guess I'm concussed then  
Jeff: I am so sorry  
Talena: For saving my ass?  
Jeff: Huh? No! For you gettin all the pain and concussion  
Talena: I believe it was Kurt Angle that allowed my head to hit the wall and his fist to  
collide with my ribs. I'm lucky you came when you did. Thanks for that by the way!  
Jeff: Oh.. um.. no problem  
  
//Talena: Is he EVER gonna ask me out?//  
\\Jeff: Am I ever gonna ask her out?\\  
**Amy: He EVER gonna aquire some guts?  
Matt: I want waffles..**  
  
Amy: Anyway I'm gonna get some coffee.. anyone else want any?  
Talena: Please!  
Jeff: Sure thanks  
Matt: I'll come with you  
  
Matt and Amy walk out of the room. Talena stares awkwardly at the ceiling and Jeff stares at  
his chipped black nail polish  
  
Talena: So.. Jeff..  
Jeff: Alright alright I'm just gonna say it..  
  
\\So.. Talena.. wait! Dammit wrong way round\\  
  
Talena: Say what?  
Jeff: Um.. I kinda.. well.. wanna know if you'd consider going out with me sometime  
Talena: Sure!  
Jeff: WHAT? You were supposed to say no and we were supposed to carry on our lives with a bad atmosphere!  
Talena: Ok.. concussed so don't confuse me!  
Jeff: Sorry.. it's just a shock.. I thought you'd hate me by now..  
Talena: Y'know why my date with Chris went horribly wrong? Cause I wasn't concentrating on him, I was  
thinkin about you! he kinda caught me out..  
Jeff: oh.. OH! thats great!  
  
Talena frowns  
  
Jeff: Well not for Chris obviously..  
Talena: No.. so.. we goin out sometime then?  
Jeff: Looks like.. I just gotta go.. somewhere..  
Talena: What? Where?  
Jeff: You'll find out soon enough..  
Talena: But Jeff--  
  
He walks out of the room before she can finish her sentence  
  
**In Angle's room**  
  
Angle is mumbling to himself  
  
Angle: Can't believe.. jackass Hardy.. sledgehammer.. slut..  
  
Jeff storms in  
  
Jeff: You and me, RAW, one on one..   
Angle: No..  
Jeff: Already got the match cleared with Vince so you're GOING to participate, and you're gonna pay for  
what you did for Talena..  
Angle: Oh you mean that lil slut I roughed up? Must say.. rather enjoyable  
Jeff: You son of a bitch!  
  
Jeff lunges at Angle and they exchange hard rights. Lita and Matt burst in, having heard the whole thing  
outside. Lita pulls Jeff towards the door and Matt punches out Angle. The 3 of them leave and head back to the  
EMT's room.  
  
** in EMT room **  
  
Talena is sat up on the bed when Lita, Matt and Jeff walk in. Jeff's hair is everywhere and he doesn't look  
too happy  
  
Talena: Whats happened??  
Matt: My fav lil bro here, decided to go punch out Angle  
Jeff: I challenged him to a match and he started insultin Talena again so I hit him. He didn't have to hit me back!  
Amy: Jeff, if he'd hit you would you hit back?  
Jeff: Course not!  
  
They all give him a weird look  
  
Jeff: Oh alright yeah I would  
Talena: Jeff, I 'preciate it but y'didn't need to!  
Jeff: He needs to be taught a lesson!  
Talena: Well teach him inside of the ring on RAW!  
  
  
A few days later, RAW is WAR. Angle's music hits and he walks down to the ring with a chorus of "YOU SUCK!"  
from the crowd, in time to his entrance music. The Team Xtreme music hits and Jeff comes down to the ring alone,  
with the crowds screaming and cheering filling the arena. He poses on the turnbuckle, flashes the gunz,  
and stands face to face with Angle as his music and the cheering die down. The bell rings  
  
Jeff and Angle go at it, throwing punches everywhere possible. Angle kicks Jeff in the mid-section and gains  
the advantage. After being beat on for a while, Jeff counters Angle with a chinbuster, and a low blow,   
gaining time to regroup. He kicks and beats on Angle for a while, and then goes up top. he thinks of a Swanton  
Bomb, but Angle begins to stand up, so he hits a flying dropkick followed by a pin. 2 count. Angle rolls out of  
the ring and picks up a steel chair, only to get it dropkicked in his face by Hardy. They both regroup for a while,  
and Angle goes under the ring, and emerges with a sledgehammer. Suddenly Live Wire by Fozzy hits and Talena  
runs down to the ring. jeff distracts the ref and Talena pulls the sledgehammer off a shocked Angle, and attacks  
him with it. She rolls Angle into the ring and then hides underneath it. Jeff covers and gets a 3 count winning the  
match. Talena comes out from under the ring and holds Jeff's arm high in the air  
  
Jeff: Talena why did you come out here  
Talena: cause I wanted revenge as well as you y'know!  
  
They kiss in the center of the ring and the crowd go hysterical. They slowly walk backstage and head into the Team  
Xtreme locker room  
  
**A few days later**  
  
Jeff and Talena are sat on a sofa at Jeff's house.  
  
Jeff: Talena.. I know we've only been going out for a few days.. but I think that I'm fallin' in love with you..  
Talena: Jeff.. I'm way ahead of you! I fell in love with you practically the first time I saw you!  
  
Jeff pulls her in for a long passionate kiss that seems to last for a lifetime. They pull away for some much needed  
air and see Matt and Amy stood there grinning  
  
Jeff: How long have you been there..  
Matt: Since you started playin tonsil hockey  
Amy: We need to tell you guys somethin..  
Talena: What is it?  
Matt: lets just say that me and Aimes wont need to act when we're kissin on screen  
Jeff: WELL ITS ABOUT TIME!  
Amy: Says you!  
Talena: I'm so happy for you guyz!  
Matt: I'm so happy for you guys!  
Jeff: GROUP HUG!  
  
They all burst out laughing and have a group hug. Jeff seems to be happy about that fact for some weird and  
unknown reason.  
  
In the following months Jeff and Talena got married. Matt and Amy split up but still remained best friends.  
One year later, Jeff and Talena had a daughter called Tatyana Kayla Hardy. The 4 of them still remain  
close friends and relatives.   
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
